


Neglect

by Salakritz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Jealousy, Law is a murderous brat, Law is part of Doflamingo's crew, M/M, Mentioned violence, doflaw, rated m to be sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: Doflamingo has a new, shiny toy and Law doesn't like it.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 41





	Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, silly little thing I started writing at random. I though it was Law's turn to be the jealous, murderous lover for once. 
> 
> Inspiration song: Rip her to Shreds, by Blondie.
> 
> Ps. I may have rushed a little so if u find typos etc, pls let me know : )

She was very pretty. A young Dressrosian beauty with long black hair, brown doe eyes framed all around by long, dark lashes and a gorgeous body shaped in that endearing hourglass figure. 

It was to be expected; men and women alike, Doflamingo’s lovers were _always_ gorgeous. Nothing less would do for the man, and Trafalgar Law was no exception to the rule. In fact, Law was more than happy to flatter himself with the notion that he was one of the most -if not _the_ most- gorgeous one of them all. And definitely the most liked by the Warlord. A bit biased in his opinion, perhaps, what with him being Doflamingo's right hand man and all. 

Now, about this woman...

Doflamingo had shown a keen interest in her from the moment he saw her. Law knew that because he’d been there, right by his captain’s side when it happened. The attention she received was what one would expect and she was more than happy to accept it. Especially when the attention was given from the king of Dressrosa himself. An invitation to a private dinner at the castle and a not so subtle invitation to his bed. Of course she accepted. 

While being king was definitely an advantage, it wasn’t Doflamingo’s only likeable trait in the eyes of many, Law included. He was well loved by the citizens of Dressrosa for his strength, charisma and stunningly good looks. He was the savior of the country who’d defeated the tyrant that ruled before him. No one would be able to say no to a man like that if he really wanted something. 

Law hadn’t thought much of it at first. While he and Doflamingo shared an intimate relationship both inside and outside of the bedroom, they were not officially exclusive to one another. Law had his own fair share of lovers on the side and usually didn’t care for whatever pretty little idiot his captain brought to bed for the night.

But Doflamingo had kept this  _ bitch _ around for two days and two nights now, rather than the _ one  _ single night he usually allowed them to stay. He’d even let her join the Family for their Sunday dinner, sitting among them by the table as if she belonged while wearing that pretty little dress of hers. The red one with black lace trimmings that made her breasts pop up at an angle Law hadn’t thought was possible for those particular parts. An exaggeration, of course, made by Law in his growing annoyance with the woman. 

For the past two days she had been strutting around the palace like she owned it and still remained on the third day after spending last night with Doflamingo. She had looked rather pleased when leaving the dining hall with the king the evening prior and even more so this morning while relaxing on his bed. 

She was starting to get a little too full of herself, believing she was Doflamingo's new favorite and  _ ohh  _ that was unforgivable. 

  
  


“Good morning, Law,” Baby Five chirped, wide awake and cheerful...that is, until Law walked past her without sparing neither a word or a glance. Her sunny expression fell in an instant and her eyes lowered to the sheathed sword held in her comrade’s right hand. 

“Wait a minute, Law!” She persisted and had to quicken her pace into a light jog in order to keep up with him, “where are you going? I was thinking we could-”

“I’m going to Doffy’s room.”

She blinked. 

“But he has his guest staying there. Breakfast is about to be sent up for her and the young master said not to bother-”

Baby Five’s protest was cut off by Law sending her his signature glare. See came to a direct halt, mouth closing shut and eyes blinking wide. She wished Buffalo was there; if Law looked at her like that any longer she might just cry. 

Law paused in his step and turned towards her. His glare softened the slightest bit when he spoke. 

“When he comes back, tell him that I’m waiting for him in his room.”

Baby Five glanced at his sword again and realized just what Law was about to do. She wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea -Baby wasn’t a fan of that woman either- but worried about what the young master’s reaction would be. 

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stop him now, she gave in and replied, “Alright.”

In fact, there were few members of the whole Family who could stop him in matters where their captain was concerned. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The moment Doflamingo laid eyes on Baby Five he knew something was up. He could tell by her expression alone, and even more so by the way she spoke when greeting him in the grand hall of the palace upon his return. 

She had looked nervous, fidgeting with her hands and avoided direct eye contact with him during the whole interaction. And then, when she relayed the message Law had sent for him with that slight stutter, there was no question about it. 

_ ‘L-Law is waiting for you in your room...young master.’ _

Law knew Doflamingo would be gone at a certain time that day. He knew Doflamingo had a guest staying. And he  _ certainly  _ knew what he and said guest had done the night before. His new toy that he’d allowed to stay longer than usual. 

Needless to say, Doflamingo had not wasted any time to make his way to his private quarters. 

_ Tsk.  _

He’d only been away for half a day and the little whelp was already up to some mischief. It begged the question of whether Doflamingo was either too soft and spoiling him or Law just being an unruly and defiant brat by nature. Masochistic too, seeing as how no amount of punishment had yet to tame said behaviour. 

Though that being said, Doflamingo couldn’t really say he disliked it. It was adorable in its own way; an obedient crewmate, loyal and eager to please with a touch of possessiveness and jealousy. If he had to be honest, he preferred Law like that.

When he finally reached the double doors of his bedchamber he let his hand rest on one of the doorknobs for an additional moment while preparing himself for whatever he was about to face inside. When it came to Law it could be anything; depending on his mood it could be something wonderful -like him waiting for Doflamingo naked and eager on his enormous bed - or some gory, unpleasant surprise. And when he did open the door to step inside, he could not decide which one fitted the sight in front of him the most. 

Gory? Yes. Unpleasant? Uncertain. Wonderful? Well…

“Welcome back, young master,” Law said sweetly from across the room, comfortably seated in the black chaise longue by the foot of the grand bed. 

Those long legs of his were bare, one elegantly crossed over the other to conceal his most intimate parts. One of his arms was resting across the back of the chaise, while he held his sheathed sword in his other hand. He had taken the liberty of wearing Doflamingo’s pink feather coat that he’d left behind for a servant to wash when he left; the  _ only _ thing he was wearing, apparently, and it hung off his shoulders enticingly as the garment was much too big for his lithe form. 

He was smiling. A sultry, playful and  _ dangerous _ grin that matched the look in his hooded eyes. But as attractive of a sight that it was, Doflamingo’s attention was soon brought to the lifeless body at Law’s feet in a pool of blood that had spread out quite far across the white marble floor and onto a carpet a bit farther up ahead. 

The body of the woman Doflamingo had spent the past two nights with. Or as the servants of the castle had phrased it: The king’s new flavor of the week. 

Next to her mangled corpse lay a bloody slab of meat that Doflamingo could only presume to be her heart. No doubt his Corazon executive had used his Ope-Ope ability to take it out and torment its owner by using it as an insignificant squeeze toy. It wouldn’t be the first time, after all. 

That morning before leaving for business in town, Doflamingo had told her to relax, have some breakfast and leave the castle whenever she wished. Guess she stayed a little too long for Law’s liking. 

Standing up, Law stepped over the corpse without a second glance and there was a seductive sway in his step as he approached his captain. He held the coat closed at the front with one hand in order to keep it from falling off.    
  


“I was waiting for you.”

“Law…” was the first thing Doflamingo said, voice altered into something akin to a scolding, “...that carpet was a gift from Orochi. Do you know how priceless it is? The finest fabrics in all of Wano.”

But more importantly…

“And you’ve sullied my coat.”

The pink feathers at the bottom hem were now stained red. Since it was so big, it had dragged across the floor, through the blood, as Law crossed the room. 

“I’m sorry,” Law said with that irresistible pout of his and batted his eyelashes in what Doflamingo assumed was supposed to be meant as an innocent gesture. 

Law trailed his hooded eyes over Doflamingo’s form and with a hum of approval licked his lips. It was one of those rare moments when Doflamingo wore a full suit and tie; the dark red one with a black dress shirt and red tie. Law would like to see it on him more often. 

“Tsk. You’re not sorry at all, you brat.”

The corners of Law’s mouth twitched a bit higher. 

“Yes I am…” he said and poked the dead body by his feet with the end of his scabbard, “...I’m sorry I didn’t kill her sooner.”

Law didn’t spare it so much as a glance though, instead opting for an intensified pout and accusing tone of voice in hope to achieve his captain’s compassion.

“You were spending so much time with her I was getting lonely.”

He turned his head to the side to nuzzle the feathers close to his face and inhaled the lingering scent of the item’s owner. His eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan was hummed through his lips. He then glanced at Doflamingo with a sideway look, feeling rather smug at the visible bob of his captain’s Adams apple and the twitching of his hands. 

With a graceful shrug of his shoulders, Law let the coat fall off and felt the feathers tickle his skin as it fell into a thick pool by his feet. His body was now on full display and knowing perfectly well that Doflamingo was checking him out behind his shades, Law indulged him by remaining still for a moment longer before closing the remaining distance that separated them. 

He ran his hands up the front of Doflamingo’s suit. Up, up and further up before suddenly closing his fingers around the red tie and gave it a firm yank. 

“Take responsibility,” he purred against Doflamingo’s lips and didn’t wait for an answer before closing the distance between them with a kiss. It was rough, demanding and passionate just like the ones they usually shared. Only this time Law was in charge and more impatient than usual. 

It was the result of the short-lasting neglect and Doflamingo found it utterly adorable. 

Doflamingo returned the contact with equal force and settled his hands on Law’s bare hips to pull him closer. Law moaned against his lips and the kiss became a sloppy, messy affair in which they seemingly attempted to devour one another. Tongue, drool, teeth and blood. 

When they finally parted, Law licked his smirking lips obscenely while keeping his smoldering eyes locked on Doflamingo’s shaded ones. And then with Doflamingo’s tie still held securely in his hand, he turned around and without another word dragged his captain along with him towards the bed like a dog on a leash. Doflamingo indulged him and did not resist the pull, curious to see what his Corazon had in store for him. 

He hummed pleasantly when Law pushed him down onto the soft mattress and climbed up to straddle him. With his hands coming up to rest behind his head, he made himself comfortable and watched with a wide grin as Law impatiently proceeded to undress him.

_ Such a greedy and spoiled little thing.  _

Doflamingo knew he should be upset and have the brat punished for his murderous little stunt  _ and  _ for getting blood on his beloved coat...

...but it could wait.


End file.
